¿Quién lo diría?
by Amy Metzger Honne
Summary: Mis amigas me han encomendado una "importantísima" misión, pero no sé si pueda llevarla a cabo después de todo.


**¡Aquí con otro One-Shot más! En ésta ocasión les traigo a mi amado Dake, ¡hurra! Ésta historia traté de escribirla a manera de que la protagonista sea Sucrette, pero sin llamarse Sucrette xD espero mis lectoras puedan sentirse como Sucrette y también como las protagonistas, o bien, que puedan visualizar a su propia Su en mi historia. Sin más, las dejo que lean.**

 **¡Ah, otra cosita! Si alguien desea hacerme sugerencias de una pareja, temática o algo similar con respecto a los fics, les agradecería mucho que me la hicieran saber, o en otras palabras: Si alguien quiere que le escriba una historia, con gusto lo haré. :B A LEER SE HA DICHO, COSIS.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Amour Sucré y todos sus personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov, yo sólo los utilicé con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Advertencias:  
-Si no te gusta Dake, no lo leas.  
-Utilicé un poco de OoC en el escrito.  
-Si existe algún error en la ortografía o la escritura, les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber.**

* * *

Estoy frente al "patán" del Sweet Amoris. Mis amigas están locas de furia y tal parece que quieren asesinar al pobre chico. Yo me encuentro defendiéndolo de la orda furiosa de chicas despechadas... ¿Cómo llegué a esto? Bien, esta es mi historia.

* * *

-¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas? -Cuestionó por última vez mi amiga Rosalya. Ella, otras amigas y yo hemos hecho un "trato" casi apuesta: me han dado la tarea de "enamorar" al patán mujeriego de nuestro instituto. Él, abusando de su hermosura física, ha dejado miles de corazones rotos y falsas ilusiones en casi todas las chicas del instituto, incluyendo a mis amigas, así que por eso me han encomendado a mí esa misión. Miré a Rosalya, solté un suspiro y estreché su mano dándole a entender que aceptaba la misión.

-¡Ponlo en su lugar, pequeña! -Exclamó Kim dándome ánimos para después acercarse a mi pupitre y abrazarme por detrás. Las demás la secundaron hasta formar un pequeño comité al rededor mío. Admito que sentí algo de claustrofobia al tener a tantas chicas cerca de mí, afortunadamente, Rosa impuso orden y exigió respeto a mi espacio personal.

-Ahora sólo nos queda prepararte antes de que Dake llegue. -Soltó Rosalya para después sonreír de una manera un tanto tenebrosa, volverse a su pupitre y volver segundos después con un bolso lleno de cosméticos y objetos varios de belleza femenina... ¿siempre había traído consigo aquél bolso enorme? Bueno, no importa. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi cabello, comenzó a cepillarlo y después comenzó a sacar miles de cosas más; las demás chicas, encantadas del salón de belleza ambulante, volvieron a acercarse a mi lugar para "colaborar" con mi albina amiga. Hubo un grandísimo revuelo en la esquina donde suelo tomar lugar para las clases, así como muchas fragancias distintas, ya sea por los cosméticos, cremas y perfumes que Rosa llevaba en su bolso. Al final, y entre risas, mi cambio de look-jamás planeado estuvo listo.

Rosa me mostró un espejo mientras me miraba satisfecha y espectante. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas, cariño? -Preguntó con una seguridad en su voz que, irónicamente, me transmitió un poco de inseguridad a mí. Tomé el espejo y me miré en él totalmente incrédula... ¡¿Esa soy yo?! ¡¿En serio?!

-¡Rosa, ¿quién es ella?! -Exclamé asombrada, puesto a que realmente y por primera vez en mi vida, me vi hermosa. Lo mejor de todo era que me veía natural y no como la bruja plástica de Ámber. Rosalya sólo me sonrió para después abrir paso a las demás chicas, que, de igual forma, me constataron que realmente me veía hermosa; debo admitir que me sentí realmente bien en esos momentos.

-¡Chicas, chicas, ahí vienen los chicos junto con Dake! -Avisó en un tono desesperado Iris. Luego de habernos dado aviso, corrió inquieta hacia su lugar, tomó asiento y fingió leer un ensayo que estaba en su pupitre, las demás la observamos y reímos divertidas, a continuación, me dedicaron miradas cómplices. Tomé aire, erguí la espalda, levanté el rostro y esperé un tanto nerviosa a que llegara mi objetivo.

Luego de un par de minutos observé cómo todos los chicos comenzaban a entrar acompañados de estruendosas carcajadas, y entre todos ellos, resplandeció ése chico: alto, de piel bronceada, larga y dorada cabellera que ata a manera de cola de caballo, ojos turquesa hermosamente iluminados, rostro afilado con finísimos rasgos, y para rematar tanta perfección física, mostraba una preciosísima sonrisa de dientes aperlados... Lo miré entre suspiros, para después caer en la cuenta, zarandear mi cabeza y centrarme en lo que me correspondía: vengar a mis amigas y a todas las chicas del instituto. Él, como ya hacían varias clases atrás, tomó asiento frente a mí, lo que me ponía y me sigue poniendo nerviosa, bajé la mirada y pude notar un leve rubor en mis pómulos.

-Hey. -Soltó girando el cuerpo hacia a mí. -Hoy te ves muy hermosa. -Sentenció mientras sonreía. Yo únicamente lo miré incrédula y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, le devolví la sonrisa, después de todo, debía mantener la compostura mostrando mucha seguridad. Tenía que hacerlo por todas y para evitar futuros inconvenientes con él.

-Gra-cias. -Respondí con dificultad. Tomé aire de nueva cuenta. -Dake...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo... me preguntaba si tú...

-¿Ésta tarde? Claro, ¿quisieras ir al cine? Yo invito.

Abrí los ojos como platos. -Ah, perfecto. ¿A las cuatro estará bien?

-Hasta entonces. -Concluyó volviendo a sonreírme, sólo que ahora acompañó su sonrisa con un guiño algo coqueto. Volvió su vista y cuerpo hacia el frente, dejándome totalmente incrédula por haber conseguido una cita tan rápido con Dake. Volví a suspirar, miré a Rosalya, quien me levantó el pulgar a manera de aprobación, acto seguido el profesor anunció que la clase daría inicio. Realmente no me percaté cuándo fue que entró al salón, pero no importa, atendí sus indicaciones y traté de prestar atención a su clase, algo casi imposible por tener a Dake frente a mí y por la cita que tenía con él al final de las clases.

El día me pareció bastante difícil. Al llegar la última clase, no pude creer que pudieran existir tantos clichés, es decir, la última clase del día fue historia y curiosamente, el profesor nos dijo que nos formaría en parejas para trabajar en un ensayo sobre la segunda guerra mundial, y CURIOSAMENTE a Dake y a mí nos asignaron como compañeros de trabajo. En serio, ¿no les ha parecido realmente algo insoportablemente cliché y trillado? Porque a mí sí y en toda la extensión de la palabra. Giré los ojos de fastidio, no por tener a Dake como compañero, sino por cómo se dieron las circunstancias, en fin, el hermoso rubiecillo y yo, antes de salir del salón de clases, hablamos sobre el ensayo y quedamos que iríamos a la biblioteca el día de mañana después de clases para comenzar a hacerlo y no nos agarren las carreras como siempre solía ocurrirnos.

-¿Quieres que pase a tu casa? -Preguntó amablemente antes de despedirnos a las afueras del instituto.

-Yo... ¿vives muy lejos? -Le devolví la pregunta. Él soltó una risilla encantadora.

-Descuida, como mi tío Boris vive cerca, me quedo con él en su casa que está a unas tres cuadras de aquí.

-Ah, entiendo. -Repuse. -Pues si no te supone ningún problema...

-No pasa nada.

-Vale, ¿te dejo mi dirección? De todas formas no es difícil llegar.

-Mejor dime qué rumbo debo tomar, así se me facilitaría más.

-¿Ves el parque que está aquí adelante? -Dake asintió siguiendo la ruta que mi dedo índice le señalaba. -Pues sólo es cuestión de cruzarlo, al salir de él, hay una casa grande de un color... eh... ¿crema? Bueno, no importa. La casa es la primera que está a tu izquierda.

Dake se quedó un tanto desorientado, eso pude notarlo. -Muy bien... -Murmuró tratando se comprender mis inútiles indicaciones. -Hasta entonces. -Sentenció regalándome un dulce beso en la mejilla derecha. Me dedicó una última sonrisa y se marchó dejándome un tanto pensativa... Si Dake era tan malo y tan escoria como todas me dicen, ¿por qué no se ha portado así conmigo? Digo, si es tan patán como todas lo catalogan ya debió haberlo hecho conmigo. Por enésima vez en el día, solté un largo suspiro, zarandée mi cabeza y me ecaminé a casa.

En el tramo que recorro siempre, me pude topar con Iris, quien sólo me deseó suerte y me advirtió que tuviera cuidado con Dake, como todas. ¿Qué les habrá hecho? Sinceramente no comprendo nada y comienza a fastidiarme un poco. En fin.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa, mi madre me informó que a partir de hoy, lunes, mi tí Ágatha quedaría a cargo de mí, ya que ellos tenían un "viaje de negocios muy importante" y se irían por un año entero... ¡¿Qué clase de padres hacen eso?! Como sea, al menos tía Ágatha es más flexible con este asunto de las salidas con chicos. Mi madre me avisó que tía Ágatha llegaría mañana, así que estaré sola... Qué conveniente. Dejando de lado aquél asuntillo, me puse en marcha, me arreglé y alisté, cuando dieron las cuatro en punto, pude oír el timbre de casa. -¡Ahora voy! -Grité desde el tocador de mi habitación. Me miré una última vez en el espejo para un visto bueno sobre mi conjunto que consistía en un vestido morado con toques lilas, unos converse rosados y una chaqueta blanca, a decir verdad, era cómodo y semi-formal, así que satisfecha, bajé rápidamente a recibir a Dake.

-Vaya... -Dijo por lo bajo mirándome de pies a cabeza. -Si en el instiuto te dije que te veías hermosa, ahora superas esos límites. -Comentó comenzando a sonreír y mostrar esa perfecta dentadura de comercial. A decir verdad, él también se veía realmente bien: usaba un pantalón algo ajustado de color gris, una playera en "v" negra y sobre esta, una camisa de vestir blanca con las mangas hasta los codos, incluso pude percibir un dulce y embriagante aroma que provenía de él. Creí que sus ojos se centrarían en mis piernas o mi escote, pero para mi sorpresa, sólo me veía directo a los ojos. Debo admitir que sentí muy... extrañamente lindo. -¿Segura que quieres salir? El cielo comienza a nublarse y... -Lo interrumpí tajantemente.

-Mis padres no están y parece que va a llover. ¿No prefieres quedarte aquí, pasar y ver una película? -Pregunté sin titubear haciéndome a un lado en señal de que lo invitaba a pasar. Dake me miró incrédulo, pero enseguida aceptó mi invitación y pasó muy confiado a mi casa. Le pedí que se quedara en la sala de estar y eligiera la película que más le llamara la atención de entre las que tenía, mientras, yo iría a preparar las palomitas y algo de beber, él accedió muy animado, incluso parecía que sería su primera vez en la casa de una chica, debo decir que se portaba muy educado, recatado y para nada como un imbécil.

-Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda? -Se levantó de la alfombra y corrió a ayudarme a llevar las bebidas. -¿Cómo supiste que me fascina el jugo de naranja? -Preguntó mientras acercaba uno de los vasos a su rostro y sorbía por la pajita totalmente encantado. ¡Joder, Dake es un amor, ¿por qué tiene tan mala fama?! Ciertamente no quisiera olvidar mi misión, pero él no me ha dado señales ni razones para constatar todo lo que me han contado de su persona. -Elegí ésta, ¿te parece bien? -Pude observar en su mano una película que no sabía se encontraba entre las mías: Imprint. La portada se veía un tanto bizarra, pero como el morbo es poderoso, accedimos los dos a verla. Cada quién tomó asiento en un extremo del sofá que se encontraba frente a la pantalla; una vez comenzó la película, dejamos de lado la charla y nos centramos en la película.

Como la trama y las imágenes eran completamente bizarras, al término de la misma, tanto él como yo, nos vimos muy juntos y abrazados, y por lo visto, ninguno tenía intenciones de alejarse del otro. Al sentir la calidez de Dake no pude evitar sentirme culpable por lo que me encargaron hacerle. Pude oír y sentir su corazón latir con fuerza y avidez, parecía que había corrido un maratón de tan acelerado que estaba. -Dake, yo...

-También me gustas.

Me separé rápidamente de él y lo miré con un asombro que ni yo misma aguantaba, al rato comencé a sentir calor en el rostro, lo que me indicaba que estaba completamente sonrojada. -P-pero...

-No digas nada, ni yo mismo sé por qué me gustas tanto, pero temí que por la fama que me han dado no quisieras acercarte a mí. -Dijo en un tono un tanto melancólico que me hizo sentir un enorme hueco en el pecho. -Desde que te vi aquél día en la playa y luego en clases en el instituto... No sé, algo me dijo que tú eras la indicada. Sé que aún es muy apresurado decirte todas éstas cosas, pero cada que te veo no puedo evitar sentirme extraño, sentir impulsos de arriesgarlo todo por ti. Por una oportunidad a tu lado. -Concluyó bajando la mirada. Lo observé en total shock, ¡¿estará hablando en serio?! Me acerqué a él con algo de miedo y tomé una de sus manos entre las mías. -¿También dudas de mí? No te culparía, después de todo, ¿quién le creería al patán mujeriego del Sweet Amoris? -Espetó mirándome mientras sonreía. Esa escena me devastó por completo.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue acercarme más a él y abrazarlo fuertemente, recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras oía el latir de su corazón. Comezó a sonar en la lejanía _saihate no tsuki_ y con dicha canción, comenzaron a emanar lágrimas distraídas de mis ojos acompañadas de lánguidas sesiones de suspiros. Dake me abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que ambos nos recostábamos.

Así nos mantuvimos toda la noche. Fue de las mejores experiencias de mi corta existencia. A la mañana siguiente me despertó un estruendoso ruido de una voz femenina. -¿Tía Ágatha? -Pregunté un tanto adormilada en tanto me tallaba ambos ojos y soltaba bostezo tras bostezo. -¿Qué hora es? -Miré hacia todos lados como si no conociera mi propia casa.

-Son las siete de la mañana, querida. -Respondió con enjundia. -¿Quieres que te pre...? Oh, veo que ya has preparado el desayuno. ¡incluso te arreglaste para mí, qué monada de chiquilla! -Exclamó mi tía llevando sus manos a su rostro. Miré algo desconcertada la mesita donde estaban los restos de las palomitas que Dake y yo habíamos dejado, para mi sorpresa había un gran desayuno adornado con un florero con hermosas rosas de color rosa, acto seguido, me observé a mí: traía puesta la misma ropa del día anterior.

-¡¿QUÉ HORAS HAS DICHO?! -Reaccioné tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos. -YA ES TARDÍSIMO Y TENGO INSTITUTO. -Grité levantándome y yendo en dirección al cuarto de baño. Tenía que arreglarme y ser rápida, puesto a que la entrada al instituto es a las ocho y sólo contaba con una hora para arreglarme. -TÍA, ES TARDÍSIMO. -Volví a gritar entrando en pánico y desesperación. Como pude, estuve lista justo a las ocho, afortunadamente, mi tía me llevó en su auto al instituto, y AFORTUNADAMENTE el profesor llegó cinco minutos después de mí, así que no hubo ningún problema.

En el transcurso del día, estuve pensando en todo lo sucitado con Dake... Como no lo encontré a la mañana siguiente en casa, había comenzado a creer que sólo lo había soñado, mas no fue así por una pequeña nota que encontré en mi chaqueta cuando me la quité. La notita rezaba lo siguiente:

 _"Disculpa que me haya ido sin despedirme,_  
 _pero me vi obligado al darme cuenta que_  
 _era lunes, y encima, que al otro día tendrí-_  
 _amos instuto. El haber pasado una noche a_  
 _tu lado fue de las sensaciones más hermosas_  
 _que he podido sentir. Gracias por ser tan au-_  
 _téntica conmigo y por haberme dado una op-_  
 _ortunidad. Bonita, eres realmente única._

 _-Dake."_

Admito que al leer esa reveladora nota me sentí realmente una basura andante, un ser que no debería tener el perdón de nadie. Pobre Dake, en verdad que me sigue costando creer el por qué de tan mala fama... Pero esta tarde, luego de clases, estoy dispuesta a saberlo todo y a renunciar a ésta estúpida tarea. Lo que espero es que Dake se aparezca, es decir, éste día no se ha presentado a ninguna clase y eso me preocupa un poco. Rosalya ha notado levemente lo que me ocurre.

-Espero que no hayas caído en las redes de Dake. -Me recriminó un tanto molesta. -No le creas nada de lo que te dice, sólo quiere usarte, cariño. -Repitió tomándose el entrecejo con el índice, el cordial y el pulgar. Me dedicó una mirada un tanto molesta y se expandió a otro lado del instituto, yo, por otro lado, tenía que ir a la biblioteca, puesto a que Dake, al final, no apareció.

De camino a la biblioteca no dejé de pensar en las palabras del rubio y en las advertencias de Rosa... ¿Quién me estaría diciendo la verdad? Rosa parecía molesta y era de esperarse, después de todo, ella fue una de las supuestas víctimas, en cuanto a Dake, parecía ser completamente sincero, además ha sido un verdadero amor conmigo y no me ha dado motivos para desconfiar de él, salvo éste, y hasta eso, sólo en el ámbito escolar. No sé a quién debería creerle Caperucita Roja: si al señor Lobo Feróz o a la siempre precavida madre. Realmente me encuentro en un verdadero predicamento.

Al poco rato de haber llegado finalmente a la biblioteca, pude oír que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre cerca de los escritorios donde algunos estudiantes se encontraban leyendo y haciendo tareas. Voltée y para mi sorpresa, era Dake, quien llevaba consigo un hermoso y enorme girasol. -Creí que me dejarías todo el trabajo. -Comenté acercándome a él en plena felicidad visible.

-No te dejaría sola. -Me tranquilzó extendiendo su mano y ofreciéndome el gran girasol. -¿Te gusta? Lo he traído especialmente para ti. -Y dicho esto, me tomó de la muñeca y me dirigió hacia un escritorio cercano. -Como en ésta ocasión no tuve muchos ánimos de entrar a clases, decidí venir aquí y adelantar un poco nuestro trabajo, ¿podrías checarlo? Si no te gusta cómo va, puedo corregirlo.

Dejé sobre el escritorio mi girasol y tomé entre manos el ensayo, comencé a leerlo con detenimiento mientras Dake me veía expectante y un poco nervioso; terminé de revisarlo asombrada. -Dake, esto es realmente perfecto. -Le dije boquiabierta, tanto por el girasol como por su pulcro ensayo. -Debo y hacer mi par-

-No. -Dijo rotundo. -Esto... digamos que es un regalo de mi parte por haber sido tan linda conmigo. -Sonrió. De nueva cuenta, volví a sentirme mal.

-Dake, a todo esto, ¿por qué me dijiste eso ayer? -Pregunté sin más y yendo directo al grano. Él borró su sonrisa y me miró confundido.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

-Sí.

-Bueno, supongo que mi futura novia deberá conocer algunas cosas de mi pasado. -Retomó su sonrisa, tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar, mientras yo sólo pude ruborizarme por completo por lo último que dijo. -¿Qué quieres saber?

-Yo... Bueno, realmente no comprendo por qué dicen tantas cosas de ti, me refiero a que... ¿Por qué te llaman "patán"?

Él me miró un poco triste, luego habló finalmente. -Hace un tiempo, cuando llegué aquí de Australia, admito que efectivamente era un verdadero patán y no me importaba nada, pero un día conocí a una chica. Ella era peor que yo en ése aspecto, pero era realmente hermosa, y debo decir que cuando se acercó a mí, creí que sí había un genuino interés de su parte, pero me equivoqué. Cuado descubrí qué era lo que planeaba conmigo, decidí tomar cartas en el asunto. Lamentablemente vivimos en una sociedad donde si las mujeres lo hacen, está bien visto, pero si lo hace alguno de nosotros los hombres, es una verdadera aberración... -Se detuvo para recuperar la compostura. -Lo que hice fue hacerle lo mismo y sólo jugar con ella. Eso que hice estuvo mal, lo reconozco, ya que también pasé a perjudicar a otras chicas inoncentes. Luego de ese incidente, dicha chica se encargó de difamarme por todos los lugares habidos y por haber, diciendo que yo únicamente me dediqué a ilusionarla a ella y a otras que "realmente me querían". Al pricipio no me importó en absoluto, sino hasta que ella comenzó a difamarme más y más, a tal punto de dar un número falso, que decían era mío, a todas y cada una de las chicas de éste instituto; yo, por supuesto, no tenía idea de nada, sino hasta que ellas llegaban a mí pidiédome cosas que yo jamás les había prometido y como jamás me presté a ello, comenzaron los rumores de que yo las ilusionaba y cuando me aburría, las desconocía y las botaba. Lo mismo ocurrió con tus amigas, pero me alegra enormemente que hayas llegado después y no te hayan hecho parte del engaño. -Finalizó algo cansado de tantas palabras que dijo. Me miró directamente a los ojos mientras tomaba mi mano. -Afortunadamente tú eres diferente y me diste una oportunidad para mostrarme como soy y no como dicen que soy.

Lo miré con unas ganas inmensas de tirarme a llorar ante a él y ofrecerle miles y millones de disculpas. Ahora conocía su historia más a fondo y comprendía sus motivos; Dake en su momento fue un descarado, pero me alegra saber que se ha reformado, y por ende, no puedo seguir más con la misión encomendada. -Dake...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo... L-la verdad...

-¿La verdad? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes que decirme? -Habló nervioso y con miedo notorio en su voz. Al oír eso, sentí un grandísimo nudo en la garganta que sólo me permitió soltarme en un mar de llanto, obviamente todos los presentes en la biblioteca voltearon alterados a vernos, así que decidí tranquilizarme, no quería hacerle peor fama al pobre Dake.

-¡Gracias por ser tan lindo, jamás me esperé estas sorpresas! -Exclamé intentando fingir un tono alegre en mi voz. Tal parecía que funcionó, puesto a que la gente que nos rodeaba nos veía asombrada.

Dake se relajó en cantidades desorbitadas y volvió a sonreír como siempre lo hacía. -Soy capaz de todo por ti. -Dijo, para después tomar sus cosas, las mías y a mí y llevarnos lejos de aquél lugar. La gente de ahí seguía viéndose incrédula y eso también me logró tranquilizar, tal parecía que la mala fama de mi Dake comenzaba a desvanecerse de poco a poco. Esperen... ¡¿Mi Dake?!

Al final del día, él volvió a agradecerme por mis "buenas intenciones" y se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa. Esa misma noche pensé demasiado todo el jodido asunto de "la vengadora": definitivamente tenía que darle fin a todo eso. Dake no se merecía nada de lo que decían de él, no fue culpa suya, así que yo me encargaré de que todo vuelva a la normalidad para él.

* * *

-¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?! ¡ÉL NO ES BUENO, TE ESTÁ USANDO, ENTIENDE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! -Grita histérica Rosalya. -KARLA ME CONTÓ QUE AYER ÉSTE IDIOTA TE HIZO LLORAR EN LA BIBLIOTECA, ¡¿AÚN ASÍ LO DEFIENDES?!

-¡Rosa, no fue lo que...! ¿Karla? ¡¿Me puedes explicar por qué le haces caso a Karla?! -Le recrimino perdiendo la paciencia. Dake se mantiene detrás mío en total confusión, su cara muestra algo de miedo.

-Oye, ¿q-qué está pasando? -Se inclina a susurrarme a mi oído. Yo me estremezco por oír su voz tan cerca de mí, pero intento mantener la compostura y no distraerme de mi objetivo principal: defenderlo y deshacerme de su mala fama.

-No te preocupes, Dake, no pasará nada malo, confía en mí. -Lo tranquilizo sin quitarme de mi lugar. A continuación observo a Rosa, ahora mismo está hablando con las otras chicas, quienes sólo me miran un tanto despectivas. Eso me da cierto nivel de desconfianza, pero aún así, no abandonaré a Dake.

Karla y Ámber salieron de la pequeña comitiva que hicieron frente a mí mientras defendía a Dake. Se acercan retadoramente a mí. Habla Karla. -¿Quieres hacerte la heroína? -Pregunta mirándonos a ambos.

-¿Ya le comentaste a mi hermoso Dake cuál era tu intención inicial? -La secunda la bruja plástica, a lo que el aludido se alarma, me toma del hombro y me gira hacia él. Las dos hijas de... fruta observan victoriosas la escena, mientras que las demás, incluyendo a Rosa, comiezan a verse inquietas.

-¿A qué se refiere con "intención inicial"? -Me pregunta Dake con el rostro cambiado. Puedo percibir en él una clarísima pizca de desilusión en sus muecas.

Lo miro mientras siento cómo mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse, mi garganta a secarse, mis músculos a tensarse y mi voz a quebrarse. Hago un grandísimo esfuerzo por hablar claro con él, pero el mirar su expresión debastada, me acobarda. -Dake... yo no quería...

Él intenta no derrumbarse, pero después su semblante vuelve a cambiar. -¿Me pedirás perdón? -Pregunta en un tono alegre, cosa que a todas nos sorprende.

-¿Qué?

-Que si me pedirás perdón.

Yo no tengo nada qué decir, ¿será que Rosa tenía razón y el señor Lobo Feróz sólo utilizó a Caperucita Roja para subir su ego? Instantáneamente recuerdo lo poco que viví con Dake, que, a pesar de que únicamente pasaron dos días, fueron vivencias tan bonitas... -¿Dake...?

Él suelta a reír como fuera de sí, nos mira a todas, después se centra en mí. -Si pensabas pedirme perdón, no lo hagas, es bueno saber la verdad, ya que después de todo, yo también pretendía sólo enamorarte y luego botarte. -Suelta de manera cínica mientras sonríe.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Verás, yo también tenía la "misión" de enamorar a alguien, y en este caso, tu llegaste convenientemente a hablarme. Debo admitir que al principio sólo me sentaba frente a ti para que me notaras por lo mismo de la misión, pero desde ayer que te vi tan... linda... no pude seguir más con aquello, así que ése mismo día rompí cualquier lazo que tuviera con la misión. Al verte tan linda, tan auténtica, tan tú, no pude evitar sentir todo eso que te dije ésa tarde de películas. Siento no habértelo dicho, pero si lo hacía, desconfiarías de mi palabra. Déjame decirte que todo lo que sentí y siento por ti es real. -Concluyó dejándonos a todas boquiabiertas. Dake no resultó ser tan "santito", pero supo decir la verdad. Ciertamente no puedo molestarme con él, ya que ambos sólo lo hacíamos por "encargo". -¿Crees que podamos empezar desde cero?

El tiempo se ha detenido justo aquí, ¿quién iba a decir que Caperucita terminaría enamorándose del señor Lobo? ¿Quién iba a decir que el señor Lobo iba a enamorarse de Caperucita? Pero sobre todo, ¡¿quién en su sano juicio pensaría que los dos se conocerían producto de una farsa?! Miro a las chicas incrédulas, a Karla y a Ámber derrumbarse y a Dake sonreírme.

-Por ti empiezo de menos uno.

* * *

 **Bueno, lindas y hermosas personitas que me leyeron, les agradezco el tiempo que hayan invertido en leer mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, nos leemos para la siguiente historia o la actualización de "Pendiente" xD las amooooo! ¡Ah! Esto también es como un pequeño regalo(? por ser el cumpleaños del hermoso Dake, y ojalá alguien se anime a darme sugerencias :B Hasta entonces, cosis.**


End file.
